Many computer games and other computer vision applications utilize complicated controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Such controls can be difficult to learn, thus creating a barrier to entry for many games or other applications. Furthermore, such controls may be very different from the actual game actions or other application actions for which they are used. For example, a game control that causes a game character to swing a baseball bat may not at all resemble the actual motion of swinging a baseball bat.